


Zen’s Birthday Present [Mc x Zen] NSFW

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Summary: Today was Zen’s Birthday and you had a very special surprise in store for himGenre: NSFWHappy Birthday to everyone’s favorite sin-namon roll, Zen! I have contributed in the only way can…which is in writing.Now: if you’ll excuse me, I HAVE TO GO BATHE IN HOLY WATER NOW CAUSE-HOOOOLY CRAP. enjoythesmut





	

Today was April first, Zen’s Birthday. Everyone in the RFA, including yourself, had rented out a local bar to celebrate, and everyone was having a good time. Jaehee, Yoosung, and you were talking to Zen, wishing him a happy birthday. Jumin was drinking Champagne, minding his own business after saying happy birthday to Zen, and earlier Seven had replaced Zen’s beer with Doctor Pepper.  
“Hey, it maybe your birthday, but it’s still April Fools Day~” he had said.  
Zen always had to deal with pranks on his birthday, which he often complained about. So far though, the party was going pretty well.  
Zen received a charm that resembled a pair of crutches from 707,  
“Just so you always remember to ‘break a leg’.” he explained.  
A water bottle from Yoosung, to use either during workouts or practice,  
A Hamilton mixtape from Jaehee,  
And a Gift card from Jumin.  
You had given him a DIY project you had made. He said he loved it, but, little did he know, you had another surprise in store for special day. Zen always treated like you were the most precious thing in the world, and always made your heart soar. He always tried to make sure he wasn’t pressuring you into anything. He truly loved, and respected you.  
Zen never failed to make you feel amazing.  
So, Tonight, you planned to return the favor.  
After a while, you decided to head home. Zen offered to give you a ride, but Seven and Yoosung convinced him to stay, knowing you had a surprise for him. Good. You had some time to get ready.  
You called a Taxi and as soon as you got there, you started on your surprise.  
Zen got home a while later, opening the door and entering the apartment.  
“Princess, I’m ho-”  
He stopped in his tracks the moment he saw you.  
You were holding a slice cake in your hands, wearing nothing but an apron and a very, very, sexy pair of red, white, and lacy black lingerie.  
“Welcome back, babe.”  
His cheeks flushed as his eyes took in your appearance. He didn’t even attempt to speak, knowing that he’d stumble on any words he tried to get out. He just stood there admiring how incredibly captivating you looked right now.  
You walked over to him, a mischievous smirk on your face as you grabbed his hand, and led him toward the bedroom.  
“Sit.” you instructed him.  
He did as you told, never taking his eyes off you for a second. You smiled at his obedience, walking over and sitting on his lap. Your eyes glanced at the growing member in his jeans, a thought coming to your mind. Taking the fork in your hand, you cut off a piece of cake, and held it in front of his mouth.  
“Say, ahh.”  
Deciding to act on your idea, you cupped his erection. Zen’s reaction was immediate.  
“Ahhh” He moaned at your touch. You pushed the piece of cake into his mouth, feeding him. You kneaded at the member in his jeans, placing kisses against his jaw line.  
“Mmm….” Zen hummed at your touch, and you glanced up to see his eyes closed, his expression blissful.  
You grabbed his chin, causing him to open his eyes and look at you, his lips so so close to yours. You found yourself getting lost in his seductive lidded gaze until he finally spoke.  
“Tonight…you’re mine.” He closed the distance between your lips, pulling you into a sweet, hot, desire filled kiss.  
You straddling over his lap, letting out a whimper as your clothed sex rested over his, providing him access to your mouth. His tongue explored your hot wet cavern, providing you a taste of that cake. You rocked against him, causing a few moans from both Zen and you to slip into your kiss.  
His hands roamed your body, removing the apron and skimming over the lingerie that covered the parts he oh so desperately wanted to ravish.  
You eventually pulled away from each other, panting for air, your fingers entangled in his now loose hair. He chuckled in realization,  
“So this is why you left the party early? You naughty girl…”  
You shrugged,  
“I wanted to surprise you.” You said, pressing your clothed sex against his, tugging on his silver locks. He growled in approval, tilting his head back and exposing his neck to you. You kissed and nipped at his throat, enjoying the gasps and groans that would escape his lips.  
You smiled against him, pulling your head back to look at him. He was panting, his cheeks flushed, his eyes filled to the brim with lust. You glanced back down to the bulge in his crotch, sinking to your knees.  
Missing the feel of you on top of him, he looked down, a look of momentary surprise crossing his face at the sight of you kneeling in front of him.  
Not waiting for him to respond, you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down. You grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and looked up at the actor. You smiled mischievously up at him, looking into his eyes as you tugged them down.  
You looked back down and admired his hardened cock. Zen smirked at the expression on your face. He would never get tired of that look of fondness and almost craving you would always put on whenever you looked at his erect member.  
You wet the palm of your hand, clutching his shaft, and glancing up at him one more time, seeing him mimic your look of anticipation. Your sensual eyes bored into his as you pumped his cock. He let out a moan, his grip on the sheets tightening, and the flush on his cheeks darkening.  
Zen was always vocal whenever your two were intimate, and you always made it a challenge for yourself to see how loud you could get him.You pumped him again, and again, and another for good measure. His breath would hitch every time, and he’d buck his hips to meet your hand.  
“Fuck…so good….don’t stop….” whispered phrases escaped his lips as you pumped every inch of him.  
You flicked the head of his cock with your other hand, causing him to jerk and growl, almost animalstically. A bead of precum spilled out from the slit of his cock, and you licked your lips.  
Without warning, you took his hard, hot cock into your mouth. He groaned at the sudden feeling, his hand going to the back of your head and stroking your hair in approval.  
“M-mmm…y-yeeeeaah….that feels great, babe- Aaahn!”  
You quickened your pace, your teeth ever so gently scraping against his cock. He panted your name, the volume on his voice increasing every time. With one final harsh suck, he howled your name and came into your mouth.  
You swallowed what you could, and took his cock out of your mouth, placing a quick kiss on the head. You chanced a look at Zen’s form in front of you. At some point, Zen had removed his shirt, leaving you to admire his sweat coated muscles and heaving chest. You smiled, glad you were the only one capable of being able to make him feel like this.  
You got back up, placing kisses against the actors sweating abs, pulling a quiet moan from him. You pressed your chest against Zen’s hammering heart and wrapped your arms around his neck, touching your forehead against his. His mouth was slightly agape, gazing at you with dark, sinful, crimson eyes.  
“Did I do good?” You asked, innocently.  
“Mmhmm…” He hummed, lazily. His eyes broke contact with yours, looking over your lingerie that was still on your body. Zen adored how it look on you, and showed off the beautiful part of you that was meant for his eyes only. But, oh how he wanted to touch and caress all the places it covered.  
Immediately knowing what he wanted to do, you smirked and drew back from him, running your hands along your body and over your attire.  
“Would you like to take off the ‘wrapping’ now~?” you teased.  
You didn’t need to ask.  
Before you knew it, Zen had crashed his mouth against yours, kissing you again. He licked the bottom of your lip, silently asking you to open your mouth. You obliged, and as soon as you did so, Zen pulled your tongue into his mouth, sucking on the wet muscle, causing you to feel maximum amounts of pleasure.  
While he was doing so, his hands went to strip off your lingerie. He took each article of clothing off tortuously slow, almost as if savoring the moment. As soon as he unclasped your bra, you pulled back from his kiss, allowing Zen to admire your bare body on top his, your wet sex just barely making contact with his.  
“Well, I’m all yours tonight.” You cooed. “Do whatever you wish…”  
You certainly didn’t have to tell him twice.  
He immediately had you pinned to the bed, with him above you. He kissed your lips, quickly and sweetly. He trailed kisses down your neck, your chest, abdomen, and eventually reaching between your legs. He pulled apart your wet folds with his fingers, pulling a soft moan from your throat and leaving you to shudder at his touch.  
“You’re so wet for me, princess.”  
“Hyun…” you whispered his real name, causing a cocky smirk to appear on his face as he glanced up at you.  
“Did you make that cake earlier?” you were confused about why he had chosen to bring up the subject.  
“Y-yes? Why, did you like it?” you asked  
“It was sweet…” he looked back down at your wet sex, his tone husky and lustful.  
“But you’re taste is much sweeter.”  
With that final phrase, he plunged his tongue into you, licking and sucking at your dripping wet entrance, producing wet, lewd sounds.  
You gasped, gripping his shoulders, and tipping your head back into the pillow as his tongue lapped at your core. You let out pants and moans of pleasure at his actions, your body trembling at the amount of arousal you were feeling. You resisted the urge to buck your hips, panting his name as his tongue flicked at your enterance.  
“Hyun…Hyun…Hyuuun…” you repeat his name, like a mantra, as he continues to suck at you,his tongue flicking at your clit.  
“So good…please-ah!” His tongue had hit the one place that had you seeing stars and made you feel like you were about to burst. You were so so very close to orgasming, and Zen knew it.  
“H-Hyun… Hyun!” with one last loud cry of his name, you felt yourself dissolve into a shockwave of pleasure as you came.  
The actor lapped up the last of your juices before sitting up and smirking. He was far from done with you yet.  
Zen towered over you, placing his hands on either side of your head and pinning your wrists onto the mattress, looking at you. You gazed at each other, both with love and lust in your eyes.  
He smiled at you, leaning down to kiss your lips. He moved his head to whisper into your ear, his lips brushing against the flesh.  
“I love the way you moan my name….Although,” You could feel him position his cock at your entrance. He placed one final kiss against your lips before drawing back, his face only inches away from yours.  
He had a wolfish smirk on his face as he said, in a husky quiet voice,  
“I want to hear you scream it.” With that, he plunged himself into you.  
You gasped as his cock filled you entirely, and started pounding his hips into yours. The room was filled with your’s and Zen’s sounds of pleasure. He thrusted himself into you at a fast and rough pace, leaving you seeing stars and mewling his name.  
Your hands gripped at his shoulders, basking in the overwhelming sensation of him.  
Him wanting you.  
Him needing you.  
Him loving you. You loved that you were the only one who could have this much affect on him.  
He drew his cock back, pulling himself from the wet hot walls of your entrance, before thrusting his full length back into you. You bet back a scream of pleasure from the feeling.  
“God, you feel so amazing princess…” Zen groaned, unrelenting as he thrusted in and out of your wet heat.  
“Keep going- ah! Hyun…!” You could feel yourself reaching your climax. Judging from Zen’s expression, his eyes shut tight, teeth clenched, and his cheeks flushed a dark red, he was also on the edge of an orgasm.  
“I love you so much.” He exhaled  
“I love you, too…aahn! HYUN!”  
You screamed each others names simultaneously, while you both came, Zen first, you fallowing after. You arched your back as your orgasm washed over you, and with one final shudder collapsed back onto the bed.  
Zen panted, stopping to smirk at you. His face was painted with satisfaction and pride that he had gotten you to feel this way all because of him.  
He collapsed next to you, his smirk replaced with a loving smile. You smiled back, and moved closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled yourself into his chest, cuddling close to him. He returned your embrace, wrapping one arm around your back and smoothing your hair down with the other.  
“You’re the best, babe. You know that, right?” he cooed, kissing the crown of your head.  
You hummed, exhausted but happy.  
“I love you.” He spoke softly.  
“I love you, too. Did you have a good birthday?” You asked.  
“With an amazing girlfriend like you? You bet I did.”  
“And you’re not just saying that because I let you ‘release the beast’?” You teased.  
He chuckled, “No, I mean it. You make me so happy. Like I can do anything as long as I have your love. My heart is yours, and it always will be.”  
His words made you melt. Zen might have been cheesy, yes, but he was also sincere. He loved you, just as much as you loved him.  
“My heart has belonged to you from the moment I knew you, Hyun Ryu. Happy Birthday, love.”  
You two drew back from each other, just enough to lock your lips together in a sweet, loving kiss.  
You pulled away, feeling and looking exhausted.  
“Did I tire you out?” Zen teased you.  
You nodded, “Yeah. I think i’m just gonna go to sleep.”  
Before you could, You brought your head closer to Zen’s ear, and whispered,  
“We’ll go for round two when I wake up. Me as dominate, this time.”  
You cuddled back into his embrace, and drifted to sleep.  
Zen blushed at your words, and chuckled softly.  
“You tease…”  
He fell asleep soon after you, glad that you were here. You had truly made this one of Zen’s best birthday’s ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I knew I said i’d branch out from things like ‘suchandsuch x reader’, but it’s the lovely Zen’s birthday, so this is an exception.  
> aTweekxCraigFanfictionmayormaynotbeintheworks.


End file.
